gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Forrester
Das 'Haus Forrester '(engl. House Forrester) ist ein Adelsgeschlecht aus dem Wolfswald im Norden von Westeros. Es war stets ein treuer Vasall des Hauses Glauer und damit des Hauses Stark. Ihr Sitz ist Eisenrath, eine mächtige Festung umgeben von den auftürmenden Eisenbäumen. Die Worte des Hauses lauten: "Eisen aus Eis", was ihre Meinung widerspiegelt, dass der Norden und seine Kälte, die Eisenbäume und sie selbst stärker werden lässt. Ihr größter Erzfeind ist das Haus Whithill. Game of Thrones - Telltale Games Geschichte Das Haus Forrester ist ein nobles Haus aus dem Norden und ein treuer Vasall des Hauses Stark. Als es zum Krieg kommt folgen die Soldaten des Hauses Forrester treu ihrem König Robb Stark unter der Führung ihres Lords Gregor Forrester und seines Sohnes Rodrick. Während der Feierlichkeiten zur Hochzeit von Edmure Tully und Roslin Frey an den Zwillingen die als "Die Rote Hochzeit" bekannt ist sind die Forresters dabei als es zum Verrat der Frey Soldaten kommt. Während der Kämpfe werden sowohl Lord Forrester als auch sein Sohn Rodrick getötet. Episode 1 Eisen aus Eis Nach dem Tod von Lord Forrester wird sein dritter Sohn Ethan neuer Lord von Eisenrath und des Hauses Forrester. Kurz nachdem er zum Lord ernannt wird kommt es zu Schwierigkeiten mit dem Haus Whitehill, die sie zur Rechenschafft ziehen wollen, da einer ihrer Knappen namens Gared Tuttle einen Soldaten der Boltons und einen der Whitehills getötet hat, als diese seine Familie abgeschlachtet haben. Lord Whitehill droht damit sich an Roose Bolton zu wenden um seine Rache zu kriegen sollten sie Gared, den sie zu Mauer geschickt haben, nicht ausliefern. Weit weg von den Problemen des Nordens wird Mira, die älteste Tochter von Lord Forrester und Dienstmädchen von Margaery Tyrell von der Königin Regentin mit dem Verrat ihrer Familie konfrontiert. Sie bekennt sich jedoch treu zum König. Sie bittet ebenfalls Lady Magaery mit dem König zu reden um ihrer Familie zu Helfen. Ethan muss sich derweil immernoch um die Probleme mit dem Haus Whitehill und der bevorstehenden Ankunft von Ramsay Bolton kümmern. Er entscheidet sich den Waffenmeister von Eisenrath Ser Royland Degore zu seiner Rechten Hand zu ernennen und mit ihm die nötigen vorkehrungen für einen Krieg zu erarbeiten. Er gibt seinem Onkel den Befehl nach seinem im Exil lebenden Bruder Asher in Essos zu suchen. Als Ramsay Bolton schließlich vor den Toren von Eisenrath steht lädt Ethan ihn in die große Halle ein um so keine Spannungen zu verursachen. Während Lord Whitehill und Ethan ihre Argumente darlegen entscheidet Ramsay das Lord Whitehill die hälfte des Wolfswaldes bekommt um so Waffen und Schiffe bauen zu können und gibt Lord Whitehill ebenfalls die Erlaubnis Zwanzig Männer in Eisenerath zu halten, was Ethan erstmal hinnimmt. Doch als Ramsay schließlich seine Zwillingsschwester Talia nimmt um sie als seine "hochwohlgeborene Geisel" mitzunehmen verteidigt er Talia. Ramsay aber packt Ethan am Kopf und rammt ihm einen Dolch in die Kehle. Während Ethan blutend zu Boden fällt wird sein jüngerer Bruder Ryon von den Whitehills als Geisel mitgenommen, danach stirbt Ethan in den Armen seiner Mutter. Episode 2 Die verlorenen Lords Yunkai, drei Tage nach der Befreiung, Asher Forrester und seine Söldnerfreundin Beskha haben einen der Meister gefangen genommen, halten ihn in einer Bar fest und warten auf ihr Kopfgeld. Während sie auf ihr Geschäft anstoßen werden sie von der verlorenen Legion, einer Söldnergruppe unterbrochen. Tazal, der Führer der Gruppe, fragt sie, wo ihr "Gast" ist. Er bietet ihnen 400 goldenen Drachen im Austausch für den Meister. Nachdem Tazal selbst den Meister entdeckt tötet er ihn und sie nehmen das Kopfgeld wieder mit, dabei wollen sie auch noch Asher und Beskha töten. Doch dann taucht Ashers Onkel Malcolm Branfield auf, der Asher gerade von zwei Soldaten befreien kann. Nach der Flucht aus der Bar gesteht Malcolm Asher das Ethan ihn gschickt hat um ihn nach Hause zu bringen. Auf einem Wagen den Königsweg entlang erwacht währenddessen der todgeglaubte Rodrick Forrester der von toten Forrester Soldaten umgeben ist, darunter seinem Vater. Als der Wagen vor Eisenrath halt macht bemerkt er Ser Royland Degore, der dem Fahrer befiehlt sofort den Wagen umzudrehen. Rodrick schafft es sich mit aller kraft vom Wagen zu ziehen, wo Royland ihn bemerkt und sofort den Maester ruft, während Rodrick bewusstlos wird. Als er aufwacht ist der Maester gerade in einer intensiven Operation und gibt ihm Mohnblumensaft damit er wieder schläft. Rodrick erwacht danach schließlich in seinem Bett und bemerkt neben ihm Talia. Sie informiert ihn über die geschehnisse während seiner abwesenheit. Mit ihrer hilfe schafft es Rodrick so gut es geht wieder zu gehen. Als Rodrick mit Talia die große Halle erreicht bespricht er mit seinem kleinen Rat wie sie die Whitehill Soldaten bekämpfen sollen, da ihre Armee sehr geschwächt wurde. Rodrick fordert sie auf nach einer Armee zu suchen. Doch Royland erwiedert ihm das es nicht so einfach sei, da nach Ethans tod die meisten Soldaten geflohen sind und ihre Verbündeten entweder tod oder von Boltons eingeschüchtert sind. Seine Mutter aber erwähnt das Haus Glenmore mit dem die Forresters früher eine Hochzeit, zwischen Rodrick und Eleana Glenmore arrangiert haben. Doch als es zum Krieg kahm wurde sie abgeblasen. Der Kastellen von Eisenrath Duncan Tuttle erwähnt jedoch das sich viel verändert hat und die Glenmores nicht mehr an einer Hochzeit interessiert sind. Lady Forrester ist sich aber sicher das Eleana selbst darüber entscheiden kann. Ser Royland berichtet auch das Lady Eleana bereits auf dem Weg nach Eisenrath sei, um Rodrick zu sehen. Sollte sich Lady Eleana doch dazu entscheiden Rodrick zu heiraten hätten die Forresters ihre benötigte Armee um die Whitehills aus Eisenrath zu vertreiben und Ryon zu retten. In Königsmund sind Mira und Margaery gerade dabei die Hochzeitseinladungen fertig zu bekommen. Mira ist dabei den letzten Brief fertig zu bekommen als es ander Tür klopft. Der Kohle Junge bringt Mira einen Brief von ihrer Mutter in dem geschrieben steht, dass Mira mit der hilfe von Magaery die Verlobung zwischen Rodrick und Eleana sicherstellen soll. Margaery aber erinnert sie aber daran, dass bei ihrer letzten bitte sie fast das vertrauen ds Königs verloren hätte. Margaery lehnt es ab ihr zu helfen und verlässt den Raum. Mira entscheidet sich ohne ihre hilfe einen Brief an Lady Eleana, von Lady "Magaery" zu schicken. Nachdem alle Einladungen verschickt wurden gehen Mira und ihre Freundin Sera, die ebenfalls ein Diensmädchen ist in die Gärten. Sera zeigt ihr, dass sie Cerseis lieblingswein, den sie von einem Jungen, der im Keller arbeitet bekommen hat. Dann gesteht sie Mira ein Geheimnis, dass sie das uneheliche Kind eines Lords und einer Magd war die für Olenna Tyrell gearbeitet hat und ihr warer Name Sera Blume ist. Sera will in ein Adelshaus heiraten und fordert, dass Mira ihr hilft, da sie und Magaery sich so nah stehen. Mira lehnt es ab ihr zu helfen, da sie ihrer Familie als erstes helfen müsse. In diesem Moment kommt Tyrion vorbei und bemerkt den Weinkrug. Er richt daran und weiß das es Cerseis Wein ist. Er erzählt den Mädchen das es viele Risiken im Leben gibt und das, das stehlen des Weins der Königin Regentin keins davon ist. Tyrion erzählt ihnen, dass sein Vater interesse an dem Eisnholz habe und das die Königliche Flotte so gut wie zerstört ist und wieder aufgebaut werden muss. Er erzählt ihnen auch, dass er auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal sei um dort Gesandte von Lord Whitehill zu empfangen um über das Eisenholz zu sprechen. Mira bietet an für das Haus Forrester zu sprechen, was Tyrion gerne hört. Als beide den Thronsaal erreichen ist der Gesandte, Andros, wütend, dass Tyrion sie so lange hat warten lassen und das er obendrein noch eine Frau mitbringt. Tyrion informiert die Whitehill Vertreter, dass er sich die Vorschläge der Forrester, die von Mira representiert werden lieber anhört. Sie verlassen den Sall und Tyrion bittet um Miras Eisenholz Vorschläge. Tyrion warnt davor, dass, wenn sie möchte, dass Haus Forrester als des Königs einzige Anbieter von Eisenholz werden, sie entweder das Haus Forrester schlecht aussehen lassen damit sie in ihrer schuld stehen oder, dass sie einen offenen Krieg gegen eben diese anfangen. Zurück in Yunkai, Asher, Malcolm und Beskha sind noch heimlich in der Stadt. Beskha entscheidet sich, mit Asher und seinem zu Onkel gehen, aber dann offenbart er, dass, um das Haus zu retten, sie eine Armee aufstellen müssen. Malcolm glaubt außerdem, dass Asher derjenige sei, um sie anzuführen. Beskha erwidert, dass alle Söldner in Yunkai bereits mit anderen Kunden beschäftigt sind. Asher schlägt die Zweitgeborenen vor, da diese Asher noch einen Gefallen schulden. Allerdings dienen die Zweitgeborene jetzt Daenerys Targaryen. Sie entscheiden sich trotzdem nach Meereen zu gehen, was Beskha aus persönlichen Gründen unwohl ist, aber sie beschließt trotzdem mitzugehen. Während Mira zu ihrem Zimmer geht hört sie geräusche und wie jemand wegläuft. In ihrem Zimmer bemerkt sie, dass zwar nichts gestohlen aber dafür alles durschsucht wurde. Sie entdeckt eine Nachricht auf ihrem Bett wo drinsteht, dass sie um Mittenacht in die Gärten kommen soll, wenn sie Informationen über die Entscheidung von Tyrion hören will. Lady Elaena Glenmore ist auf dem Weg nach Eisenrath. Der Maester Ortengryn und Lady Forrester bereiten Rodrick auf ihre Ankunft vor. Als Elaena eingetroffen ist verlassen alle außer Rodrik die Halle. Eleana und Rodrik reden über alte Zeiten und sie erwähnt, dass sie einen Brief von Lady "Magaery" erhalten hat, wo sie ihr und Rodrick ihren Segen für ihre zukünftige Hochzeit gibt, was sie für merkwürdig hält. Doch Elaena stimmt letzendlich der Hochzeit zu. Nachdem sie schließlich ihre Entscheidung getroffen hat, kommt Lord Whitehill in die Halle gestürmt. Er behauptet, Lady Forrester hätte ihn eingeladen, obwohl sie behauptet, dass sie ihn nur gebeten hätte, ob Ryon an der Beerdigung seines Vaters und seines Bruders teilnehmen könne. Lord Whitehill fordert Rodrick schließlich auf zu knien und seinen Ring zu küssen, damit Ryon kommen kann. Rodrick wiedersetzt sich. Mit dieser Entscheidung beschließt Lord Whitehill sich den Anordnungen von Ramsay zu wiedersetzen und die andere hälfte des Wolfswaldes zu nehmen. Als es Mitternacht wird hat Mira sich entschieden sich mit dem Geheimen Informanten in den Gärten zu treffen. Wachem patrouillieren in der Gegend. Sie entdeckt eine Gestalt in der Ferne. Unabhängig davon, wird sie von einer Wache gestoppt. Bevor etwas passiert wird sie von einem anderen Soldaten beschützt der behauptet, dass sie mit ihm dort sei. Sein Name ist Damien. Er gibt zu die Notiz auf ihr Bett gelegt zu haben. Er entschuldigt sich und sagt ihr, dass sie sich mit den falschen Menschen angelegt hat. Damien versucht darufhin sie zu töten. Doch bevor er es zu Ende bringen kann wird er von dem Kohle Jungen angegriffen, den er wiederum versucht zu ertränken. Mira schnappte sich schließlich Damiens Dolch und stach ihm in den Hals. Der Kohle Junge sagt ihr sie solle zurück zu ihrem Zimmer gehen, während er die Leiche versteckt. Der Tag der Beerdigung ist gekommen. Kurz vor Beginn tauchte Gwynn Whitehill auf um Rodrik neuigkeiten über Ryon zu erzählen. Sie sagte ihm, dass ihr Vater immer mehr Einfluss auf Ryon ausübt. Rodrik bat Gwynn Ryon zu helfen, was sie auch tue aber erwiedert, dass er nur ein Kind sei. Er bittet sie ihm zu sagen, dass seine Familie in zurückholen wird. Talia kahm daraufhin zu ihm und bat ihn mit ihrer Mutter zu sprechen. Seine Mutter erzählt ihm wie es war als ihr Haus nich stark war, unter den Targaryens und wie sie alles während der Rebellion verloren als sie für die Targaryens kämpften. Sie sagt, dass sie nicht zusehen könne jetzt wo alles den Forresters passiert. Rodrik aber sagt ihr, dass er das nicht passieren lassen wird. Danach begann die Beerdigung in der Rodrik als auch seine Mutter einige Worte sagten. Mit den Worten "Eisen von Eis" werden die beiden Scheiterhaufen, aus Eisenholz angezündet, was dazu führt, dass die Flamme Blau leuchtet. Talia geht als letzte nach Vorne um ihr Lied, dass sie für ihren Bruder und ihren Vater geschrieben hat zu singen. Mitglieder (Telltale Games) Im Videospiel Game of Thrones von Telltale Games, übernimmt der Spieler die Rolle von fünf unterschiedlichen Mitgliedern des Hauses Forrester, einschließlich zweier Familienmitglieder und Menschen im Dienste des Hauses, alle Angehörigen des Hauses Forrester versuchen den Untergang ihres Hauses abzuwenden. Historische * Lord Gerhard Forrester "Gerhard der Große", Gründer des Hauses. * Lord Cedric Forrester, der die Burg Eisenrath errichtete, gemeinsam mit seinen drei Söhnen. * Lord Thorren Forrester, "Thorren the Bold", Vater von Gregor Forrester. Moderne * Gregor Forrester (†), Lord von Eisenrath und Oberhaupt des Hauses. Getötet von Frey Soldaten bei der Roten Hochzeit. ** Elissa Forrester, seine Gemahlin, geborene Branfield, ein Haus, das auf Seiten der Targaryens in Roberts Rebellion kämpfte. *** Rodrick Forrester, sein ältester Sohn und Erbe, gegenwärtig Oberhaupt des Hauses nach Ethans Tod. *** Asher Forrester, sein zweiter Sohn, verbannt aufgrund seiner Romanze mit Gwyn Whitehill. *** Mira Forrester, seine älteste Tochter, Dienstmagd von Magaery Tyrell. *** Ethan Forrester (†), genannt "Ethan der Tapfere", Lord von Eisenrath und Oberhaupt des Hauses. Ermordet durch Ramsay Schnee. *** Talia Forrester, seine jüngste Tochter und Zwillingsschwester von Ethan. *** Ryon Forrester, sein jüngster Sohn, gegenwärtig eine Geisel des Hauses Whitehill. In den Büchern Das Haus Forrester ist ein Adelsgeschlecht aus dem Wolfswald im Norden. Es hat dem Haus Glauer von Tiefwald Motte die Treue geschworen. Die Forresters sind die Protagonisten in Game of Thrones von Telltale Games und als solches, stammen die meisten Informationen über das Haus aus dem Spiel. Dort ist ihr Sitz Eisenrath und ihr Sinnspruch lautet "Eisen aus Eis". Sie kontrollieren den Großteil der Ironwood Forests im Wolfswald, zum Leidwesen ihrer erbitterten Rivalen, dem Haus Whitehill. Geschichte Asha Graufreud bezeichnet das Haus Forrester im Gedanken als Clan. A Dance with Dragons Lady Sybelle Glauer bietet Stannis Barathein Pfadfinder aus dem Hause Forrester an, die ihm auf dem Marsch durch den Wolfswald von Tiefwald Motte nach Winterfell führen sollen. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *House Forrester im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:House Forrester Kategorie:Game of Thrones (Telltale Games)